


I Run To You

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Till We're In The Sea [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Dick attends his first family dinner after being brought back into the fold.





	I Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendation - I Run To You by Missio

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

During the silent ride to the manor, all Dick could hear was his heart racing, faster and faster the closer he got to his destination. He chewed on his lips, held his breath, ran his tongue over his lips until it dried out, anything and everything to calm down except the one thing that truly helped. Whenever his anxiety got the best of him, Dick would trace numbers on the palm of his hand, the soft touch grounding him to reality and distracting him from thoughts that could only hurt. But right now, his fingers were clenched around the edge of his shirt because the last thing he wanted was to give himself away.

When the call had come last night, Jason had stared at Dick with eyes full of worry, encouraging him to say no if he wasn’t ready to see Bruce again. _It’s just dinner_ he told himself as he accepted Alfred’s invitation, promising the butler that he would see him soon. While Jason wasn’t happy with the situation, Dick had assured the younger that he would be fine. A few weeks ago, he had started seeing a therapist to work through his issues and he had been reconnecting with his friends and family. Going to the manor wasn’t compulsory, he could avoid it for the rest of his life if he wanted but this was something he felt like he needed to do. While Dick had found a place for himself in the lives of the people he loved, while he was happy, there was one issue, one person he had been ignoring.

Bruce cared for him, he knew that. The conversation they had while Dick was first brought home still haunted him, the tears in Bruce’s eyes, the look on his face and the words that he had said. The first Robin had assumed that he had been replaced, forgotten by his father figure but that wasn’t the case. He was missed. He was loved, even now. But years of resentment, pain, and longing were hard to let go of, especially when they had shaped Dick into the man that he was today. He wanted to find a middle ground with Bruce but he just didn’t know how.

Maybe this could be his chance. A few hours at the manor couldn’t hurt, right?

As the car stopped, Dick took in a deep breath, even though his mind screamed at him to run away. He knew that if he asked Jason, the younger would take him home, no questions asked but he couldn’t. He wanted to go through with this. He could go through with this.

Warm fingers intertwined with his and Jason started tracing numbers on his skin with this thumb. “You’ll be okay, Big Bird,” the younger said. “We’re gonna eat some good food, make some small talk, maybe bully Timmers a bit and be out before you know it.”

Dick snorted and shook his head. “You need to leave Tim alone. One day he’s going to snap and get back at you for all the teasing.”

A grin spread across Jason’s face, wild and promising nothing good. “That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.”

Rolling his eyes, Dick leaned in closer to Jason, finding peace in the younger’s warmth. They stayed like this for a few minutes, heads leaning together and fingers intertwined, basking in the silence until it was time to go. But even as they walked to the door, Jason held onto Dick’s hand, becoming the rock the older needed to go through with this.

Once at the door, Jason raised his hand to knock but stopped midway, turning towards Dick, eyes serious. “No matter what happens today, don’t push yourself okay? If you feel uncomfortable you let me know and we’ll leave.” He looked like he wanted to say something more, eyes boring into the older’s, looking for something that maybe he himself didn’t understand but before another word could leave his lips, the door opened.

Damian stared at his two brothers, observing the expression on their faces, the fear and hesitation and finally their hands. He raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment as he stepped outside with a Great Dane that Dick could only assume was Titus.

“Todd, as always, you are late,” Damian said as he crossed his arms, staring at his older brother with displeasure.

Jason rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger’s hair, much to his annoyance. “I missed you too baby bat.”

“You need to grow out of this annoying habit,” Damian huffed and then turned his attention to Dick, snatching his hand from Jason’s hold. “Come, Grayson. There’s still time for dinner and the rest are yet to arrive. Till then, you can accompany me as I take Titus for a walk.”

Confused by his sudden offer, Dick stared down at the youngest member of the family and then back up at Jason who simply shrugged. “Well, I’m gonna go and see if Alf needs any help,” he said and disappeared into the manor. Dick could have followed him but something about stepping inside seemed too daunting. It was just one step, that was all he had to take but his legs were frozen as his mind reminded him anything but good memories.

“Grayson, come!” Damian pulled on his hand, bringing him out of his own head, marching towards the garden.

And that’s when it clicked. Even if he didn’t ever admit it, Damian knew that Dick had been avoiding the manor and Bruce. At this point, probably the whole family knew but instead of forcing him, the younger had decided to give him a few more moments to prepare himself for what was to come. It was his way of showing that he cared.

“Thank you, Dami,” Dick whispered, pulling the younger into a sideways hug.

“Tt, it’s just a walk,” Damian muttered.

Dick couldn’t help but smile as he followed the younger, his worries forgotten as they talked about different fighting techniques.

 

 

“For the last time, Grayson! Jon is not my friend!” Damian growled, curling up in his couch, Titus sleeping by his feet.

“He’s right, you know,” Tim piped in, looking up from his phone, a smug smile on his face. “The demon has no friends.”

Annoyed, Damian threw a pillow at Tim who moved his head slightly to the right to dodge. “No one asked for your input, Drake!” But Tim was unfazed as he turned his attention back to his phone, typing away happily.

While walking in the gardens for what seemed like hours, somewhere in the middle, Dick had convinced Damian to talk about something other than sparring, something normal like his school life. The younger had been reluctant but after a little coaxing, he finally opened up, telling the former Robin about all his adventures and his friends, the names of which Dick would always remember.

Colin, Maya, and Jon.

It was strange. Dick had been so afraid of the manor that he couldn’t even step inside without his body trembling. Yet, here he was, sitting peacefully and watching his younger siblings bicker among themselves. While talking to Damian and listening to his many stories, he hadn’t even realized when he had walked in until he settled down on one of the chairs and was greeted by Tim. Maybe that was the moment to panic but once again, his mind was preoccupied, answering questions from Tim.

Soon after, Stephanie and Cassandra walked in, ambushing Dick as soon as they saw him. While Dick didn’t have many chances to interact with the two girls before he was brought back to the fold, they had been extremely welcoming, treating him like one of them from the get-go. Stephanie was a ball of energy and sarcasm, she was loud, spoke without inhibition and Dick was sure that her smile could light up anyone’s day. Cassandra, on the other hand, was quieter, speaking only when needed but she was observant, seeing things that others couldn’t.

“So, Dickie, are you gonna patrol after dinner?” Stephanie asked, ignoring Tim and Damian completely.

The question startled Dick because he hadn’t even thought about patrol ever since he had moved in with Jason, the younger insisting that he recover completely before jumping into something dangerous. “I haven’t really thought about it,” he admitted and Stephanie grinned, mischief in her eyes.

“Well you have to come out with us today!”

“And what exactly is so special about tonight that you want to drag Grayson out?” Damian asked, arms crossed as he glared down at Stephanie.

“Cass and I are here. Duh!” Dick laughed at that. He really did enjoy Stephanie’s energy and enthusiasm.

While Stephanie and Damian broke into a fight, hurling insults at one another, Cassandra turned to Dick and started signing.

_Come tonight. Rooftop tag._

And that brought back memories, so many of them. Dick remembered the first time he played that game with Barbara, the thrill of the chase and the freedom that came with flying without another care in the world. It had been years since he had played, years since he had given himself the chance to enjoy life.

_Play?_ Cassandra signed and Dick couldn’t help but nod.

It wouldn’t be so bad to relive some of his past.

 

 

Dick shifted his food with his fork, eyes trained on his plate. Despite the fun he was having, it was time for inevitable, time for him to face Bruce but the head of the family had only emerged from his room when Alfred had announced that dinner was served. Whether that was a blessing or a curse, Dick couldn’t really tell. He had agreed to dinner because he wanted to see Bruce. He wanted to speak to his father and mend their relationship in some way. Yet, a part of him wasn’t ready for that talk, scared of what the outcome might be. Just because Bruce had accepted Dick back into his family it didn’t mean that he had accepted the person Dick was, the things he had done to survive.

Now, everyone was having dinner in peace (well, everyone except Dick) with Stephanie chatting away happily, sometimes drawing a distracted Tim into the conversation. The younger members smiled and laughed with one another but Dick couldn’t bring himself to participate, his stomach twisting inside out as he struggled to swallow his food.

Suddenly, Jason’s knee knocked against his and Dick glanced at the younger whose eyes were on Stephanie, listening to her intently. Maybe it was a mistake. But then, it happened again and again and again until the older finally snapped, hitting back. Soon, the two of them were constantly trying to kick each other under the table, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

“You are such a brat, Jason,” Dick whispered, pinching the younger’s hand lightly and Jason grinned.

“Only for you, Dickie.”

Shaking his head, Dick resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands as Jason winked. His heart was somersaulting in his chest, worries forgotten and he looked away, hoping no one else noticed his burning cheeks. But then his eyes met Cassandra’s and she gave him a knowing smile, signing discreetly.

_Your secret is safe with me._

 

 

After dinner, Dick followed everyone down to the cave, discussing a TV show he had recently started watching with Stephanie and Tim. He was about to go into a full-length monologue about why the lead character's actions weren’t exactly justified when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had expected it to be Jason but with the way Tim and Stephanie suddenly stopped talking, he knew it was time for the conversation he had been dreading the whole time.

“Dick, can I speak with you for a moment?” Bruce asked and Dick nodded.

He took a deep breath and followed the older to a secluded area of the cave while everyone went to suit up. With his hands behind his back, he traced numbers in his palm as Bruce turned around, eyeing him from head to toe.

“How have you been?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

Dick licked his lips and inhaled, repeating the question in his head. It was a simple one yet the answer was hard to find. He could always lie to Bruce and pretend everything was okay but the older would know. Bruce always knew. And if he wanted to have a better relationship with the man who had adopted him, maybe it was time to be honest. “I’m getting there. Started therapy recently to work over some issues,” he answered, though Bruce probably already knew that. Not much was hidden from Batman.

Bruce nodded and looked away as if trying to find the words to say next. “I… heard you’ve been staying with Jason and I just wanted to let you know, if you ever decide to come home, the manor’s doors are always open for you.”

“I—Thank you for the offer but I’m just… I want to… I…” Dick stumbled over his words over and over, trying to piece together what he wanted to say but failing.

Bruce gripped Dick’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “It’s alright, Dick. I understand. I just wanted to let you know that this will always be your home.”

“I’m trying, Bruce. I really am,” Dick whispered, leaning forward and the older pulled him into a hug.

“I know, son.”

While the hug didn’t last for long, it was enough to let Dick know that in some way, he had made some progress today.

“One day, when you’re ready, I want to hear what happened while you were away,” Bruce started and Dick’s body stiffened. “But know that I won’t judge you for it. I will try my best to understand.”

Letting go of the breath he had been holding in, Dick nodded. He could do that. Someday, when he was in a better place, he could talk about what happened to him. Someday.

“Now, I heard something about rooftop tag so I won’t keep you any longer.” The older smiled and then led Dick back to his family.

 

 

Dick closed his eyes as he felt the wind in his hair and on his skin, cool and calming. In the distance, he could hear one of his siblings scream in anger, maybe Damian while the other laughed, definitely Stephanie. For a while, he had indulged in his childhood pastime of rooftop tag, taking down the undefeated champion Jason and creating a whole new record. But as the night went on, he had settled to simply watching and enjoying a few moments by himself.

“Tired already, Goldie?” Jason asked as he sat down beside Dick, placing a box of donut between them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be catching bad guys, Mr. Hood?” Dick asked, a teasing smile on his face as Jason took off his helmet.

“It’s been a slow night. Guess even criminals like to take a break.” Jason shrugged as he grabbed a donut and shoved it in his mouth, sugar coating the sides of lips. Dick giggled at the sight and then took one for himself, humming as sugar melted on his tongue.

The two then sat in silence, watching the city and the young vigilantes play. Despite the horrors that lurked in her shadows, Gotham was beautiful and this night was peaceful.

Once done eating, Dick dusted his hands and got to his feet, feeling Jason’s eyes on him.  “Jumping back into the game, Birdie?” he asked and Dick grinned.

“Maybe,” Dick hummed, watching as Jason got up as well.

Spreading his hands, Dick smiled at the younger. “Catch me if you can,” he sang, took a step back and let himself fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the angst is going to keep decreasing with coming chapters and maybe, soon enough, we'll have a first date but for which pair I wonder uwu
> 
> Let me know what you think~  
> Also if you wanna talk, my tumblr is @behindtherobinsmask. Come say hi.


End file.
